It has been noted that the battery container of a conventional electric vehicle is usually contained and placed in the preset fixed slot on the vehicle body. To charge the battery, it is required to move the electric vehicle to the place closest to the location providing chargeable electrical power, and then through the connection by a charge cord, the task of power charge can be accomplished. However, due to different living environment, electric vehicle users might encounter such problem that their electric vehicles cannot be moved close to the electrical power supply spot (like upstairs or very narrow locations). This thus causes the waste of time and labor, and also the difficulties and inconveniences during the charging process. It is thus necessary to improve the design to overcome the problems.
In the light of these problems, the inventor, based on the experiences of designing and developing related products for many years, aimed at the above objective, and after detailed design and cautious evaluation, ultimately obtained an invention of real practicability.